


High-Five? (A Black Butler Fanfic) {CielxReader}

by Chillychan56



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aot trash going to Black butler, Ciel lovestruck, CielxReader, Coma, F/M, Ima Dumb person, Reader almost dead, Ugh, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillychan56/pseuds/Chillychan56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Habits are hard to loose, but what if you never had this habit in the first place? What if it was just a random thing you did. Not knowing why or when it was going to happen, but rather letting it happen and watching it happen. </p>
<p>When a boy in your class starts asking you weird questions, why does this 'habit' appear more often? Does he have something to do with it? Why is this boy suddenly talking to you, and what does he want? </p>
<p>I can't summarize this anymore, without giving major details of course, so you have to read the story to find out more details. *Also I'm just bad at writing summaries all together. * </p>
<p>This isn't my first Fanfic, but just my first Black Butler Fanfic. If you are interested in anymore of my writings, just go to my profile, and find what you like. </p>
<p>Good luck with the habit!! BYE~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I can catch there persona right, eh whatever.

Sebastian's POV

 

At the moment, I was walking down the halls of the Phantomhive Mansion, searching for my young master. The reason I am searching is, I have yet to see him since this morning, I surely hope that boy hasn't gotten into any trouble. 

Finally after searching for what seemed like eternity, but not really because I know how that feels, I find him in _her_ old bedroom, Sitting on the (F/c) bed sheets, looking down at his feet in despair.

_The young Master has become quiet determined to see her again isn't he, what's with their bond anyway?_  

"Young Master? Why are in [y/n]'s old room again? I thought you wanted to get over her, after all, she doesn't have much longer." I told him, having no sincerity in my tone of voice. He stood from the bed and walked towards the door. I watched as he walked past me, not saying a word.

I decided to follow him, in case he has any orders for me. But, that was all for nothing since he didn't ask nothing of me, I could have been working on something depending on the mansion. Maybe the Young Master is mad at me, I did after all do something that broke his heart, but that only makes the soul tastier. But yet, I still feel terrible and unneeded.

 

Finally It was around time for the young master to go to bed, meaning I will have something to do, also meaning that the Young Master will finally converse with me.

"Young Master, is something on your mind today? You haven't spoken to me at all" I asked, trying to get a response. I beginning to think that he just has lost his voice for today, but I just want to be sure. Although after a while, he still doesn't answer.

 Finally he speaks to me. "Sebastian?" He asks.

"Yes Young Master?" I answer.

He stays silent for a while, then responds. "Do you remember where [y/n] is being held?" He asked, finished getting dressed and lying in the bed now.

I was at his light switch at the moment, wondering where he would be going with this. "Yes I do, But why?" 

He seemed a bit annoyed, I noticed by the usual sound he would make. "Are we still titled as visitors?" He said getting comfortable in the sheets, lying on his side.

Still confused I answered, "Yes, But Young Master Why do you ask? Is there something you would like to do?" 

"Yes," He responded. " By noon tommorow, make sure all the house chores are done and we are ready to leave. We shouldn't have any plans, and if we do, postpone them."

"Yes Young Master." I said,  just agreeing to whatever he had planned.

"And if you're wondering Sebastian," He began, "We will be visiting (y/n) tomorrow."

With that I shut the door to his bedroom and let him sleep.  __

* * *

 

_Is that all he wants to do tomorrow?_ I thought as I paced around the hallway, complaining about the choice my young master had made. _Why must he be lovesick to a bedridden girl, She can't do anything anymore._

I gave up on trying to understand the meaning's in my young master's decisions, but yet, I still don't comprehend.  _I really thought making her handicapped would help young master achieve his goals. He's the one who wants to find his parent's killer, but instead he spends all his time around that girl._ I tried my best to hold in my anger, and settled down for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long one.


	2. Seeing the Invisible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definetly about to go nowhere, Have fun!!

**~Reader POV~**

 

I was knocked out at my desk, drool and everything, waiting for this stupid class to be over. At the moment I was in my math class, only realizing I am awesome at math and this is a waste of time. I just want to go home, but nope, three more classes to go, life's a bitch. Finally, after what feels like forever, the bell rings so loud, my eardrums probably were destroyed in the process, not concerning that I was put right under it.

I lazily slump out of my chair and started out the room along with my other classmates. All of a sudden, I feel something underneath my fingertips. It's the side of the door panel. I mentally slapped myself, I did it again. I know I didn't want to touch the filthy, dusty school door panel for no reason. I bring my hand down slowly, but it just doesn't feel right, it feels as if something is missing every time I do it. I look back in the room, a chill went down m spine. It always made me so uneasy, especially when it feels as if someone is following me, or watching me.

It wasn't always this tense when I did things, It all began during the middle of summer vacation - When no one was around.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Flashback- Summertime_ **

 

"Ugh, why is it so hot?" I asked to no one in particular. "I'm tired, but I can't go to sleep, what's the matter with me?!?!!"

I sat up from my bed and headed towards my kitchen, just to get a cold drink. In my fridge, I literally had barely any food, cause I'm just a highschooler who has a part time job. I pick up the last (drink) and start drinking it. It definitely hit the spot.

I headed back to my room, to try to get some more rest. As I walk there I hear a faint ... something. I couldn't clearly hear it, but I knew it was there. I look around my room to see what was making a sound. Nothing, I found nothing. So I gave up and laid down in my bed. I feel this slight pressure on my stomach, but I ignore it, probably tiredness kicking in. I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep. I still hear the sound within my dream, Except I heard it clearly - it was crying.

Crying that came from the heart, it almost made me come to tears as well. I couldn't take it anymore I open my eyes, just to stare at my roof, realizing that a couple hours had passed. I also realize that my hand is hovering over my blanket, slowly going down. I didn't understand why that happened, so I just let it fall. But doing that somehow activated my tears, I completely questioned why tears were slowly rolling down my cheeks. I sat up from my original position, only to be shocked by something I must have been immune to for a few minutes. The crying, it had continued.

I was utterly confused, where was it coming from and who is it. It obviously wasn't me, even though tears were flowing. I began to get out of my bed, the pressure lifting up until it was no longer. I stood up, although the sound decreased. I wanted to find out what it was before it disappeared again. I want to stop it before it makes me go insane. After looking for a couple minutes, the sound was completely gone. Dammit.

I finally gave up looking and decided it was time for me to get out of the house, maybe some fresh air would help. I look outside my window to see how the weather was, it wasn't too bad, but it looked as if the rain would come in a while. I thought whether I should go out or not, but I didn't care anymore, so I put on my shoes and did my hair. I opened the door to my home to see my neighbor's daughter getting the mail. Their daughter was a good friend of mine, so I called out to her.

"Lizzie!!" I said as I walked across the street. Lizzie's golden hair flipped as she turned around and smiled. She was definitely glad to see me.

"(y/n)! What are you doing outside? I for sure thought you were going to stay inside all summer." She joked as I laughed along. "Besides the fact that you wanted to see me, what did you come out for?" She asked, more calmly.

I smiled, "Well, I was bored being cooped up inside my house, so I thought I would go outside and get some fresh air. What are you doing right now, we could go somewhere together, if you want of course." I said, wanting Lizzie to join me. Lizzie has always been a good friend of mine, we met in middle school, around the third year. We became neighbors a couple months ago.

"Alright, I was only getting the mail for my mum. Just wait a sec, let me get ready." With that Lizzie bounced her way back into her, slightly bigger than mine, tanned brick house.

As I waited for her, I closed my eyes and listen to the nature around me. Hearing the distant traffic along with the nearby birds, it all sounded lovely. But suddenly I heard someone's voice, a male's voice, almost childish, call my name. I opened my eyes slowly, noticing my hand was raised slightly above my shoulders. I didn't remember lifting it up or moving it at all, I didn't care, though, for Lizzie was on her way to me as she locked the door to her house.

"So (y/n) where are we headin'? Can we go to the mall or something? There is probably new clothes or jewelry there!" She continued talking as we walked to the mall. It wasn't really that far, just a couple blocks down the road and around a few corners. I and she laughed and joked about almost everything, we were really good friends after all.

The day had gone by really fast after that, nothing else happened honestly, except for a few noises that sounded like whispers in my ear, and my (dominant) hand always raising on its own. I was finally back home, lying on my bed. After I said bye to Lizzie, I hate eaten some roman noodles and watched a few shows on Netflix, but now I was just laying in my bed, doing nothing. The window to my room was on the other side of my small bedroom, I glance out of it. I was always amazed by the stars and the moon, but right now, I didn't feel how I usually felt about the stars. As I stared at them, they reminded me of something, or rather someone.

The dark blue sky, along with the shimmers of the small lights - they reminded me of a person I have never seen before, I could only imagine a small portion of their face, the eyes. They stared at me with so many emotions, sadness being the most shown. I tried to see the rest of their face, but nothing could come to mind except the eyes. And they seemed enchanting.

Before I knew it, the sun shone on my face, and I was squinting for dear life. I must've fallen asleep while looking out my window. I roll over and close my eyes, trying to go back to sleep, but I have nothing to dream about, so I just sit there staring at the wall for a good five minutes. I was still lying there even after I gave up on trying to go back to sleep, because why the fuck not, I have nothing better to do after all.

I sigh as I close my eyes once again, and hummed a song in my head. While I was humming, I realized - it wasn't just me humming. It freaked me out and caused me to stop completely and listen to the other 'person' humming. I was too scared to move at the moment. I try to calm down as I listen to the person hum, they seemed to put all their heart into just a quiet hum. As I listened, I noticed they were still humming the same song I was. But the thing is, only I should know that song.

It was the song my mom sang to me as a lullaby before she died five years ago. I know I never told anyone of the song because it was for me, and I know mom never sang to anyone else, she was too shy. And I know for sure that my mom is not a ghost and that voice is not a female's altogether. So .... who could it be?!

I was literally on the brick on crying, and man I'd rather not live through that. I had to do something, though, I can't just sit here and listen to my supposed intruder hum my dead mother's lullaby! I don't have many choices, though, What I can do is ...

1) Jump out my bed and run like hell

2)Throw whatever I can reach and beat the hell out of them

3)Attack the intruder and call the cops

4)Do nothing

5) Pretend to sleep walk and slowly walk out the door

Damn, I really do have limited choices. Most of these ideas will either get me shot or stabbed to death. Either way, it won't end pretty.

I finally get some courage, that came from god knows where and was willing to turn around and peek at my intruder. I slowly turn my head, trying my best to not make noises with my bed. I opened one of my eyes, only to see no one. but I still heard the hum loud and clear, maybe they were in a different room. This would give me some more time to think of something. This sorta gave me a few more choices - I could possibly jump out the window, but the window hasn't opened for months.

I then realize that my phone was sitting on my dresser, I quickly got to it and called 911. This is how it basically went:

*ring* *ring* Operator-Hello

me- yes, I have an intruder in my house

Op- what's your address?

me- (address)

Op- uh huh, now what does the intruder look like?

me- I dunno

Op- well can you check

me-Okay so what I'm getting at is your want me to probably die

Op- so you haven't seen the intruder yet?

me- no

Op- could it be a relative with the house key

me- I live alone, with one key

Op- how do you know there is an intruder

me- um, he hums

Op- he hums?

me- yes, can you just bring the cops?

Op- if you can prove that there is an intruder, you could just be a prank for all I know

me- Fine I'm going to look at the intruder, but I'm going to keep you on the phone so you can witness my death or kidnap

Op- whatever kid

 

I was so far slightly pissed at this operator, now I have to threaten my life. I slowly walk towards my open door and peek around the corner, I surprisingly don't see anybody. I tip toe out my room and look through every other room in the house, still nobody. I was getting slightly paranoid thinking I was going crazy. Then I remembered I had the operator on the phone.

Op- hello.

me- Oh yeah, I can't find him

Op- really? Well now that we played that game, stop playing with 911 it is for serious matters only. goodbye. *hangs up*

me- Wait, what about the intruder?! nnnggg. (<\- sounds of stress, maybe a growl :P)

 

I put the phone in my back pocket and kept looking around my house, thinking maybe he hid or something. Or maybe he just left, hopefully that. After a good few minutes I still couldn't find him, so I gave up. It was still around 10:00 in the afternoon, so I decided just to get on my computer and just do whatever, trying my best to forget what had happened this morning.

I sat on the computer for about a few hours, realizing how bored I was. I close my eyes, feeling some kind of stress just weighing me down. I sigh heavily and open them back up, to look at my computer screen, I was beginning to get hungry. I slowly made my way to my kitchen, and on my way there I had a hunger for some soup. As I heated it up, I thought about what I would do for the rest of the day, I mean it's not like I don't want to be on my computer for the day, but I have to get some sunshine somehow. Once the soup was done, I sat at my dining room table to eat it.

Once done, I went back to my computer - once I opened up (website), I realized I wasn't going outside for the rest of the day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_(Timeskip - around 10:00pm)_

**3rd person POV**

You ended up being on the computer for hours, doing random things. It was finally night time and your eyelids gave up on you and ended up shutting without you realizing it. In your dream, you heard a beep repeatedly, but you couldn't make it out. It was dark, but you could move, so you walked and walked. You finally ended up somewhere - a hospital. You stood in a hospital room and wondered why you were there.

You looked around the room and noticed the patient lying in the bed. It was you, looking the same age as you do now. You lied in the white sheets and looked as peaceful as ever - as if you weren't alive at all. But you knew you were alive, the ECG was still going, this was probably the thing that was beeping from earlier. But as you walked closer to your still body, you grew scared - as to why you were in a hospital. Suddenly, the ECG had a rapid beeping, you wait until some doctors come, but no one came. After a few more horrible seconds, the beep was constant, and you were gone.

You fell to your knees and tears slowly dripped from your eyes as you petted your head. Somehow, just the sight of your death brings you to tears, other than that, you didn't know how to react.

"In the future, this will happen." You heard a strong male voice, coming from behind you.

You quickly turned around to see a tall black-haired man, wearing a black suit. "Who are you?" You ask as you stood and wiped your tears. "Are you death?"

He smiled, it was devilish along with his tinted red eyes. "No." He said smoothly. "But I am your cause." With that, out of nowhere you felt dizzy and tripped over an unknown object, suddenly you were falling. And fast.

You felt yourself coming close to the ground, so you prepared for impact. But instead of a rough surface, you splashed. You fell into some kind of body of water and now you were sinking. You held your breath, but soon realized, there was no need to. You finally hit the bottom of the water, you couldn't see anything except for what was right in your face.

You tried to move around, but it felt as if you were being bound to the ground. You began to scream, but they weren't getting far, you could hear them echo through the silent water. You wanted to cry, but that wouldn't do anything. You gave up and accepted the situation you were in. You wondered if the strange man did this to you, is this what he meant by 'I am _your_ cause' ?

You closed your eyes, but quickly opened them, when you heard an all too familiar tune. The melody your mom sang. Then you felt a touch on your cheek, it was soft and whoever it was, you felt comfortable around.

You looked at the hand that touched you, it was warm and pale. For some reason, your tears came flooding out, you couldn't stop them. You felt your own mouth move as if saying words, but to you, nothing came out. The person that touched you now held you in their arms. The held you tight, their warm body enclosing on yours. You still couldn't move as your arms were lifeless and numb.

Finally after what seemed like a while, you looked up at the person, but they had no face. You became frightened and scared, Who was this who held you and comforted you. You backed away from their touch and finally stood, your legs were still numb, but they were able to move. So you ran, you ran away from the stranger.

As you ran, they called out to you. "(y/n), No! Come Back!" They yelled, but you ignored them. Although you wish you wouldn't have, for you ran into the arms of the first man.

"I see the mutt has run away from its owner." You looked up at the man, his eyes narrowed and stared into your scared ones. "I wonder what I can do with a stray dog." You wanted to turn around and go back, but he held you by your arms. You couldn't escape.

Why was all this happening to you, why won't it stop. "Please," You began. " Just no more." You pleaded as you shut your eyes and cried silently.

"(y/n), am I doing it right?" You heard your name being called by someone unfamiliar. You opened your eyes. "Isn't this how you told me to do it?"

You appeared to be in a room, but you were alone. It was a brightly colored room, decorated like a living room. You walked around, admiring the place, It looked rather expensive. You continued to look and saw the couches, only to notice yourself, laughing. You looked so peaceful and happy, a lot different from the last you.

You also noticed that you were talking to someone, but they sat on the couch you stood behind. From your point of view, all you could see was their black hair and a string that wrapped around their head. You wanted to see their face, but you were too focused on the conversation the two of you had.

"Yeah, that's close enough and now, we ..." The other you held up her hand, and so did the other person. The two hands collided with each other, producing a somewhat loud clap. "..High Five. Wasn't that simple?" The other you finished.

"Y-Yeah, it was, I guess. Your (country) was are so weird." The person answered and laughed, by the tone of voice, you could tell he was male. He didn't sound familiar and neither did this conversation. You wanted to know who this mystery man is.

You walked around the couch, When suddenly you fell in a hole - you're doing a lot of falling, aren't you? But right before you fell, you could see only a part of the person's face, his dark blue eye.

You continued to fall, except this time, you weren't afraid to fall. It was as if something clicked inside you, making you fell as if this doesn't matter anymore. Somehow, even though you're falling, you close your eyes and felt yourself drifting off.

And Finally you wake up, in your bed, early in the morning, everything was normal again, except for the fact that you were upside down and basically hanging off your bed.

"Ugh, I don't feel like getting up." You said as you rolled over and fell to the ground, The pain wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, probably from the half sleep state you were in. You laid on the ground for a couple of minutes.

After you were bored of laying on your dirty floor, you stood up and slowly walked to the restroom. On the way there you dragged your feet, but suddenly felt something, something rather dusty. You lazily looked at where you were feeling, it was the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Man, I need to clean this at some point." With that, you continued into the bathroom to do your bizwiz. As you were doing so, you felt like you were being watched. Like you weren't alone in the bathroom, it sent several chills down your spine, but you still ignored it. You went on with the rest of you day, but that being looked on feeling never left you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Flashback over_ **

 

**Reader POV~**

 

 

"Ugh, another fucking day of school. Why do I even come anymore?" I mumbled as the first late bell of the day rang loudly in my ear. I slump down in my chair and lay my head on my desk, not wanting to be here today.

My teacher started talking, and as per usual - I blank out, on purpose. It's not like what she has to say is _that_ important. I looked out the window next to me, seeing nothing but the sky, because my fucking desk is so short and the window is so damn high, if I look directly ahead of me, all I see is the wall.

In the midst of the boringness, I hear the class speak together, and I can tell you this, Whatever they said was not in fucking union. Then after a couple of seconds of silence (and probably awkwardness), the teacher speaks again, 'ugh,' I mentally think. 'The humanity~!'

The teacher paused for a moment, leaving the room silent for a second or two, then I heard another voice. Maybe it was just one of the other students, she probably asked a question or something. I just wish she won't call me or anything. But just in case, I better listen to my classmate's answer, to see if I can find some way to fake knowing the answer to whatever question she asked.

While listening to the person speak, I realized the voice did sound familiar, but it wasn't one of my classmates. The more I listened to the conversation, the more I found out that it wasn't an answer to a question, it was an introduction. 'Oh no, Don't tell me we have a new student.' I sighed and mentally complained. 'The only open seat left in the classroom is the right in front of me, and I liked that empty seat - I could always prop my feet atop it.'

While listening to myself complain, I didn't notice that the new student stopped his introduction. "Now your new seat is right over there." The teacher said annoyingly. "The second one to the back next to the window. In front of (y/n), the one that's probably ignoring me or sleeping."

'God Fucking Dammit!~~' I yelled mentally. 'I can't can't get a damn break can I?!' I could hear the person walk up in front of me and take their seat. I didn't feel like looking up at the person, but it would be impolite to greet them. And besides, it's not like we're going to be best buds just because I said hi. The teacher began to teach as well, not even paying attention to her students in the slightest.

"Hello .." I began as I sat my head up, eyes closed. "My name is (y/n), And I wasn't sle~..." I trailed off as I opened my eyes, only to meet one dark blue one. For some reason, they look just like the eyes I had seen in that dream I had a while back.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hello to you as well, I'm Ciel." He held out his hand, for me to shake it. "It is nice to finally meet you."

I slowly took his hand and shook it. "Finally?" I asked, confused by his words. I looked at our hands when we made contact, They were warm and the tone of his skin was pale.

His face turned a light shade of pink. "U-Uh, yes. Because I wasn't able to properly greet you with the rest of the class." He stuttered out, he seemed now embarrassed.

I thought it was funny, especially how he was nervous about a greeting. I couldn't help myself from giggling. "No need to be so proper, this is high school." He smiled and I let go of our hands. "Besides, since your sitting right there, you'll have plenty of chances to just say hi."

He smiled back at me, Then the teacher interrupted our conversation. "Hey (y/n), Don't get Ciel into your shenanigans, he seems to be a better student than you are!" She yelled to me in particular.

"Ugh!" I said as I slammed my head onto the table, but not so hard. I believe the teacher turned back to round to teach the lesson, mumbling insults towards me. 'Man, I can't stand this teacher.' I thought. I looked back up to Ciel, but he has turned around, probably listening to the lesson, like a 'better student'. Now I don't know if I can just suddenly be friends with a 'better student', People will start giving me looks, but Ciel seems to be a good friend, maybe we could be friends.Who knows, I just don't know.


End file.
